


The Disciples of Eris

by awvkvward



Category: Original Work, The Disciples of Eris
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awvkvward/pseuds/awvkvward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young girl's life is changed, for better or for worse, when she becomes involved with a notorious gang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Disciples of Eris

I was 16 years old and living on the streets. Nobody paid much attention to anyone they saw on the streets, especially not in the slums. For this reason I thought it would be easy to get away with some petty crime. A kid has to make a living somehow, right?

I stole a purse or two and some jewelry to sell later. It just never occurred to me that I might get caught. And being panicked and fleeing from the police for the first time will muddle one's thinking. I hid in a cargo freighter at the nearest dock, hoping to leave the city as a stowaway.

I got my wish.

When I heard sirens blaring outside I thought I was done for. When I heard people rushing into the ship I thought I had been found. When the ship started to take off I thought I had been mistaken.

I reluctantly retreated from my hiding spot to find that police had not taken control of the vessel at all. In fact, the people that I stood before seemed to be the sort that are quite adverse to laws.

What luck I have for my hiding spot to be stolen just as the cops were approaching. My petty crime was greeted by real crime. The people that stood before me were a band of criminals.

Despite being a thief myself, this was the first time I had ever come face to face with anyone that had a bounty on their head. Never could I have expected to become part of such a crew, yet here I am.


End file.
